Roxanne
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Pitite song fic sur la chanson Roxanne de Police, mais je suis pas du style à juste écrire une demi page autour de trois couplets, donc c'est un peu plus construit... Ma première song fic, alors votre avis serai le bienvenue Ah oui, Lemon aussi ! lol


Auteur : Sano-chan

Titre : Roxanne

Genre : Yaoi, UA, Lemon, Song fic sur la fin, je crois que ça suffit.

Couple : 01+02+01, 01X02

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclaimers : La Chanson ne m'appartient absolument pas, même si elle tourne en boucle dans ma chambre, dans mon mp3 et dans ma tête depuis deux semaines quasiment, et les deux magnifiques bishônen qui sont les protagonistes de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas plus.

Note : Inspirée du film Moulin Rouge (qui ne m'appartient pas non plus, tout comme Nicole Kidman (dommage --°) que j'ai regardé 3 fois en une semaine. Et si vous avez la chanson de Police ou même la version de Moulin Rouge, écoutez là pendant que vous lirez la fin de la fic, voir toute la fic, ça met l'ambiance, ça plante le décor…

Blabla : Pour toi my Scouby qui est ENCORE partie bosser à 300 Km, heureusement c'est la dernière fois, maintenant tu restes là ! Pour que tu t'ennuies pas trop, je te la poste demain cette fic. Kisu !

Notes : "pensées", « paroles »

changement de point de vue

Roxanne

Un soir comme les autres, un jeune homme comme les autres arriva dans une rue pas tout à fait comme les autres. En effet, c'était une rue du Quartier Rouge à Amsterdam où les prostituées d'aujourd'hui comme celles de l'ancien temps, allume encore leur sacerdotale lumière rouge. Ce quartier de capitale est leur royaume, et la nuit, lorsque plus une lumière naturelle ne dérange, ce quartier devient littéralement rouge, la lumière des néons des catins se reflétant sur les nuages, elles contaminent même le ciel.

Là, viennent se perdrent les enfants de la débauche, qui se mélangent aux hommes perdus et désespérés par la vie, ou tout simplement des hommes en manque de plaisirs.

Mais ce soir là, un des hommes arpentant le Quartier n'avait rien à y faire. Il ne cherchait pas de réconfort, il cherchait à sauver sa vie.

Roxanne faisait les cents pas devant chez elle, aguichant de ses longs cheveux de miel et de sa robe plus que dénudée et trop courte les badauds peu nombreux un soir de semaine.

Elle posa bientôt les yeux sur un jeune métisse, un asiatique aux yeux bleus, avec des cheveux en bataille et des soucis sur le visage. Une perle à ne pas laisser passer…

« -Dis moi bel homme, tu veux que Roxanne t'aide à oublier tes ennuis… ?

- …Non merci, je… »

Mais le jeune oriental sembla remarquer quelque chose ou quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la rue et changea d'avis.

« - Oui, tu peux peut-être m'aider. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble et montèrent au 1er, là, Roxanne prit discrètement la clé collée à l'intérieur de la rambarde d'escalier avant d'ouvrir la seule porte du palier. Ils entrèrent, elle alluma le néon rouge de sa chambre et referma la porte à clé en la laissant dans la serrure. Elle se dirigea ensuite langoureusement vers l'asiatique et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Il la repoussa.

« - Non.

- Quoi ? …Comment ça n…

- Je suis désolé, je ne compte pas coucher avec toi, je devais juste me planquer.

- Génial ! elle se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse, à présent c'était elle qui arborait un air soucieux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'argent, prend ça. »

Il lui tendit une liasse de billets plus que conséquente qu'elle s'employa immédiatement à compter.

« - Mais attends, y a plus de 1000 euros là, ça fait presque 20 fois le prix d'une passe, …enfin si t'es rapide.

- J'achète aussi ton silence pour ce prix là. »

Le métisse se posta derrière le rideau de la grande vitrine de la chambre de Roxanne, scrutant la rue. Elle, elle commença à tresser ses cheveux et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle commença à enlever sa robe.

« - Que fais-tu ?

- Il est tard, avec ce que tu viens de me donner j'ai fini ma soirée ! Je me mets à l'aise…. »

Lorsqu'elle eut enlevé sa robe, elle enleva son soutient gorge, …et ses seins avec. A ce moment là, un jeune asiatique cessa net de scruter le pavé. Roxanne ne s'appelait certainement pas Roxanne… Elle, enfin, il se démaquilla, enfila un jean par dessus son string noir et se re-présenta à son « client ».

« - Je m'appelle Duo.

- Euh… Enchanté. Heero.

- Japonais ?

- Oui.

- »

Devant la tête que faisait le fameux Heero, Roxanne/Duo fut bien obligé de s'expliquer.

« - Ne penses pas que je trompe ma clientèle, ils savent tous que Roxanne a ''quelque chose en plus''. Je suis là pour les hommes qui veulent des hommes sans que ça se sache. Alors ils demandent Roxanne et les autres filles les dirigent vers moi. De toutes façons, elles ne risquent pas de faire faillite à cause de moi, on ne vend pas exactement ''la même chose''.

- Tu as du courage.

- Hein ?

- Je ne connais pas tes raisons, mais ça ne doit pas être un métier facile.

- …

- Je crois que je peux y aller. »

Heero avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil derrière le rideau en disant ces mots. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et tourna la clé pour l'ouvrir. Duo s'approcha pour refermer après lui.

« -T'es un mec bizarre et mystérieux Heero… »

Ce dernier l'embrassa, tendrement, et sans se retourner, sans un regard, il disparu. Duo n'entendit même pas ses pas dans l'escalier, pourtant, il était parti, et il ne le reverrait jamais.

Trois jours plus tard, Heero repassa par le Quartier Rouge, dans une rue adjacente à celle où il avait rencontré Roxanne, enfin Duo.

Il entendit du bruit s'élever d'un coin sombre, des bruits de coups, des insultes. Continuant sa route, il passa devant la bande qui passait à tabac quelqu'un dont il n'aurait sans doute rien eut à faire s'il n'avait entendu ces mots…

« - On va te les couper tes cheveux, comme ça tu ne pourras plus te faire passer pour une nana… »

Heero fut prit d'un doute sur l'identité de la victime. Il mit en pièces cinq ou six loubards et ramassa sur le sol une Roxanne à la robe déchirée et au visage en sang, inconsciente.

Duo se réveilla dans son lit, dans sa chambre, mais il n'était pas seul. Dans son lit, allongé à côté de lui mais à distance, il y avait Heero, le beau métisse Japonais. Duo se leva tout doucement mais Heero d'un bond, se réveilla et porta la main dans son dos, à sa ceinture. Il avait une arme, c'était certain. Cette constatation ne fut pas pour rassurer Duo…

« - C'est toi qui m'as tiré de là ?

- Hum.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé.

- …

- Comment t'es entré ?

- Avec la clé. »

Duo surpris, se retourna et vit la clé dans la serrure, comme d'habitude.

« - Je t'ais vu la prendre sur la rambarde l'autre soir.

- Personne n'avait jamais remarqué. »

Duo calmé de sa soudaine angoisse envers Heero se retourna vers sa coiffeuse pour refaire sa tresse et enlever sa robe (enfin ce qu'il en restait), et nettoyer son visage ensanglanté.

A peine eut il fini que le Japonais vint se placer derrière lui et commença tout doucement à l'embrasser dans le cou. Duo peu habitué à la tendresse se laissa faire. Il se leva et fit face au métisse, se noyant dans ses yeux. Duo le repoussa lentement jusqu'au lit, le forçant à s'allonger, le dominant, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Heero se laissait faire, il caressait le corps de son futur amant, ses mains froides déclanchant des séries frénétiques de frissons chez Duo qui gémissait déjà… Le Japonais inversa les rôles, il surplomba Duo, et à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de commencer à ôter ses vêtements. Il déboutonna sa chemise, puis la jeta sur la moquette, prit son arme à sa ceinture dans son dos et la posa sur la table de nuit, se penchant un instant au dessus de Duo qui au passage décora son torse de quelques coups de langue. Le métisse détacha ensuite sa ceinture et déboutonna son jean. Mais ce fut Duo qui lui enleva, se saisissant ensuite très vite de son désir grandissant. Il n'avait pas envi de faire ça comme si c'était un simple client, il voulait y ajouter des sentiments, que ce ne soit pas seulement du cul. Il embrassa Heero un peu partout, tout au long de son corps, pressant sa peau contre la sienne… Il respirait son parfum à plein poumons, profitait de chaque seconde. Il aurait voulu le garder pour toujours…

Heero gémissait sous ses doigts, lui aussi avait envie de donner de l'amour à Duo, et pas seulement physiquement. Il voulait lui faire oublier son travail. Le faire sien tout entier. Il reprit le dessus. Caressant de sa langue chaque centimètre carré de peau, s'attardant le plus longtemps possible sur ses zones érogènes… Duo se tendait comme une corde d'arc sous ses gestes insistants.

Lorsqu'il le prit en bouche, sa langue avide et frénétique passant sans cesse sur le sexe imposant du natté, celui ci se noya sous les vagues de plaisir, ne souhaitant plus qu'une chose : Heero en lui !

Et le métisse, excité de plus en plus par les gémissement incessant de son amant, ne tenait plus beaucoup non plus. Il cessa donc sa gourmande activité, et remonta embrasser son amant. Il lui offrit ensuite ses doigts que ce dernier ne se retint pas d'humecter considérablement… Une fois que ce fut fait, le Japonais introduisit ses doigts dans l'intimité de son amant. D'abord un, puis deux, puis trois… vas et viens excitants… Bientôt Heero se plaça au dessus de Duo, s'enfonçant lentement en lui au plus profond, le faisant crier de plaisir.

Toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, le plaisir les faisait décoller, ils n'étaient plus sur terre, ils étaient un et indivisible.

Quelques minutes, quelque éternité, ou peut-être quelques vies plus tard, ils se libérèrent ensemble, dans un ultime râle de plaisir, le premier retombant exténué sur son amant qui l'était tout autant.

Lorsque Duo se réveilla, il était seul et se perdit dans ses pensées…

''Bien joué ! Il s'est barré sans payer !''

Pourtant, il n'avait pas eut l'impression d'être avec un client cette nuit là…

''Tant pis, vu la somme qu'il m'a filé l'autre jour, c'est pas un drame…''

Duo reprit le cour de sa vie, son traintrain quotidien… ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait…

Le soir même, alors que Roxanne était devant chez elle à racoler, un jeune métisse s'approchant à vive allure. Elle le reconnu aussitôt, mais prit peur. Il avait une expression étrange sur le visage… D'instinct, elle se méfia. Mais il continuait d'approcher avec cette expression bizarre peinte sur le visage, ce mélange de colère, de détermination, de liberté et peut-être un éclair de folie dans les yeux…

Heero arriva à elle, il la prit par le bras et la força à monter jusqu'à sa chambre malgré ses cris et ses tentatives de se débattre… Arrivés en haut, le métisse avait attrapé la clé sous la rambarde de l'escalier et ouvrit la porte, jeta Roxanne sur le lit et referma derrière lui. Puis, il lui fit face. Elle avait peur.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Heero ? Tu me fais peur…

- Je viens de lâcher mon boulot.

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il était trop dangereux pour me permettre de construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un.

- Et où est la rapport avec moi ?

- Je veux que tu arrêtes !

- …

- …

- …

- Quoi ?! oO

- Je veux que tu arrêtes toi aussi !

- Que j'arrête… le boulot ?

- Oui ! Je veux que tu arrêtes ça ! Que tu arrêtes de coucher avec des hommes pour de l'argent !

- C'est un métier comme un autre tu sais, et je gagne bien ma vie, je ne suis pas malheu…

- J'ai bien assez d'argent pour nous faire vivre tout les deux !

- Comment ça _tout les deux_ ?

- Je t'aime Duo, je voudrais que tu cesse d'être Roxanne…

- …

- Je voudrais que tu acceptes de m'épouser.

- Mais…

- Je ne te demande pas de répondre tout de suite. Mais…

Roxanne

You don't have to put on the red light

Those days are over

You don't have to sell your body to the night

Roxanne

You don't have to wear that dress tonight

Walk the streets for money

You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right

Roxanne

You don't have to put on the red light

Roxanne

Put on the red light

Roxanne

I loved you since I knew you

I wouldn't talk down to you

I have you to tell just how I feel

I won't share you with another boy

I know my mind is made up

So put away your make up

Told you once I won't tell you again

It's a bad way

Roxanne

You don't have to put on the red light

Roxanne

Put on the red light

Épouses-moi Duo, cesse d'être Roxanne…

- …

- …

- Ok.

- OO C'est vrai ?!

- Oui.

- Tu dis oui ?

- Oui !!! »

Et c'est avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et des larmes plein les yeux que Duo accepta d'oublier qu'il était Roxanne et qu'il accepta de se marier avec Heero.

Amsterdam, la ville où tout est permis, la prostitution aussi bien que le mariage homosexuel, tout est autorisé, le bon, comme le moins bon, un équilibre parfait règne là bas, étrange ambiance que ce mélange de choses qui nous semblent interdites parce qu'elles le sont chez nous, et pourtant qui semblent aussi si naturelles… Pourquoi donc s'imposer des barrières lorsqu'elles semblent si futiles et inutiles ??

La prostitution comme l'homosexualité existent depuis la nuit des temps, elles étaient même de véritables institutions. L'homosexualité obligatoire et honorifique en Grèce antique, et la prostitution le plus vieux métier du monde… Pourquoi les interdire alors que leur légalité marche si bien chez nos voisins ?

OWARI !

Bon, un mille excuses pour avoir un pitit peu exposé mes point de vues sur ce coup là… Honto Gomen ! Et puis, d'abord, j'ai dis que la vérité !! - J'ai rien a me reprocher, je ne cite que des faits -

Voilà, alors que ce soit pour m'insulter, me donner votre POV à vous aussi ou tout simplement votre avis sur cette fic qui est ma première Song fic (au passage :-p) je prends toutes les reviews !!!

Et puis pas n'oublier que celle là elle était pour ma Scouby cré cré loin de moi ! Alors gros bisouXes my Scoub !


End file.
